1. Field
The disclosure relates to a pattern structure, and more particularly to a pattern structure and a method of manufacturing the pattern structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nano- or micro-sized pattern may be formed at low costs and via a simple process using an imprint technology. Thus, extensive research has been performed in this regard. In general, a master, on which a pattern of a predetermined size is formed, a stamp and imprint resin for transferring the pattern are used to perform an imprint process. Recently, as demands for transferring a pattern of a uniform and large size have increased, efforts to realize a large-size imprint process have been undertaken. A technology to manufacture a defect-free master or stamp may be used to transfer a uniform and large-sized pattern.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (“TFT-LCD”) typically includes a polarizer. For example, a polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) polarizer that is an absorptive polarizer has been widely used as the polarizer. The PVA polarizer is disposed on each of an upper glass and a lower glass of a display panel in the TFT-LCD and transmits or blocks incoming light from a back light unit (“BLU”), thereby performing a core role in driving the display panel. Recently, a metal wire grid polarizer (“WGP”) that is a reflective polarizer characteristically reflects S-polarized waves and transmits P-polarized waves is also used as the polarizer, instead of the absorptive polarizer that absorbs S-polarized waves and transmits P-polarized waves. Accordingly, when such a metal WGP is applied to a TFT-LCD, the S-polarized waves reflected from a surface of the metal WGP are recycled, thereby improving brightness of the TFT-LCD and reducing the costs for a light source. Recently, as the size of a display panel has been gradually increased, the size of metal WGP has been increased.